Phase I: Preliminary studies: Characterization of enzyme types and levels in liver samples from six to ten donors. Assessment of storage and microsomal preparation methods. Phase II: Purification and characterization of soluble, non-microsomal enzymes, and antibody preparation. Phase III: Purification and characterization of microsomal enzymes and antibody preparation.